Melting Ice
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Hayato Gokudera hated everything that is beautiful but with an exemption to one. GokuderaxOC


**MELTING ICE**

**by:**

**XXPUPPET_DANCERXX**

*******

**Chapter 1: Love at first sight**

A hot afternoon walk was all Hayato needed to calm his senses down. He visited Tsuna at his house a while ago, only to arrive at a middle of a ruckus caused by Lambo and Reborn. He only wanted to visit the 10th and be the right hand man he always insisted to be but it seems he cannot be the perfect right hand man for his 10th for he always scamper away when he sees his sister or if something pisses him off. He hated the thought of being useless. So, he decided to leave Tsuna's house and go for a late afternoon walk in a park just some blocks away from Namimori High.

He kicked a small rock from the ground and it rolled towards someone's foot. Looking up, he saw a young girl with jet black hair flowing elegantly to her waist and eyes the color of the bright rising sun. The girl felt the stone roll to her shoes and she turned to look at Hayato with a sad expression drawn in her face.

"Sorry," Hayato said and he passed behind her.

The girl turned to look at him as he passed by her shoulder and then she called out to him, "Umm, do you know where Namimori High is?"

Hayato stopped on his tracks and turned to look at the girl, who apparently was looking lost. He looked at his back hoping she was talking to someone else rather than him. He was not used with girls talking to him. He felt awkward just standing before a girl, most especially staring at them.

"Why?" he asked bluntly. Hayato sweat dropped. He asked the wrong question or rather he spoke the wrong words. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away from the girl's soft stares. "I mean, yes." He replied in a soft tone of voice, obviously trying to sound friendly and all.

The girl smiled brightly and her expression suddenly changed into hopeful. She clasped her hand before her chest. "Can you show me the way?"

Hayato turned to look at her and then seeing she was looking so intently at him, looked away to the already night sky. "Okay." He replied flatly, almost emotionless.

Hayato led the way and the girl followed him from behind. He could hear the sound of her shoes against the pavement and he was surprised to hear a loud thump coming from his chest. He turned to look pass his shoulder and noticed that she was looking at his back, eyes soft.

"Umm, may I ask you something?" the girl asked when she saw him looking at her.

Hayato turned to look at her fully and then he nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Do you study in Namimori High?" she asked.

Hayato nodded his head.

"That's nice!" the girl exclaimed out of the blue. Hayato looked at her expression and it was painted with happiness. "It's nice meeting someone who goes to Namimori High too." She added.

"Are you a transfer student?" Hayato asked. Normally at this situation, he will just brush off the thought of getting to know the new kid but he find himself being friendly to the new girl.

The girl nodded her head. "I have just moved in my sister's house two days ago. I am from a remote province in the south and living in the city is new to me." She replied, sounding a bit embarrassed that she came from a province out south.

"Then why do you need to go to Namimori high at this time?"

"I just wanted to see the school first before I attend it tomorrow." She answered back as they both continued to walk.

"Well, here we are." Hayato stopped before the gates of his school and noticed that Cherry Blossoms have began blossoming and the fresh scent of the Cherry Blossoms began to fill his nostrils. He heard the girl mumbled behind him. "The school ground is not that appealing but-'' he paused when the girl reached out her hand to him.

"It's nice meeting you today and I am grateful you helped me get to my new school." She smiled beautifully at him. "May I know your name?" she continued.

Hayato resisted for a moment but then he reached for her hand and shook them. "It's Hayato. Hayato Gokudera."

The girl released her hand to his. "My name is Ayame Sagashita." She introduced, bowing down her head as a sign of respect after meeting someone. She looked up to Hayato. "I hope I'll be in your class, Hayato-kun." Her eyes sparkled when she mentioned Hayato's name.

Hayato stood there motionless as he stared at the girl's dazzling golden orbs. Staring at her face made his cheeks heat up and his heart throbbed violently. It was a first feeling for him but he didn't mind. The girl was cute and nice and he finds her cunning. He was glad he took that afternoon walk. He was fortunate to meet a beautiful girl whose smile is as pretty as the Cherry Blossoms falling down to his feet.

***

The next morning just before the school bell rang; Hayato, Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking in the hallways when they saw the principal coming towards their direction, a person walking behind him.

"Oh! Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera!" the principal exclaimed when he saw them smiling at him, with the exclusion of Hayato, who was looking away. "I want you to meet, Miss Sagashita, your new classmate." The principal added.

Hayato's eyes widened and he turned to look at the person standing behind the principal. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her again. "Ayame?" Hayato spoke the girl's name softly and Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to look at him.

Ayame looked up and saw herself standing beside Hayato. Her infamous bright smile was now plastered on her face. "Hayato-kun," a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks.

"Do you know each other?" the principal asked Hayato, who nodded his head. "Well I guess I do not need to have a prefect show her around the school."

"I'll gladly show her around!" Hayato exclaimed.

"But Gokudera-kun, would it be troublesome for you?" Tsuna asked.

Hayato shook his head and then he smiled. "It's no big deal."

Tsuna and Yamamoto exchanged looks. Hayato is not that kind of a person who would gladly show a new kid around the school. He finds it bothersome but why the sudden change of action?

"Thank you Hayato-kun!" Ayame exclaimed.

Hayato scratched the back of his neck and a faint blush could also be seen on his cheeks. For a short moment, Tsuna and Yamamoto thought they have seen a new Gokudera before them. The once hot headed Mafioso now looks like a young man who has fallen in love with the new girl.

What a turn of events, Tsuna and Yamamoto thought.

***

A/N: I hope the story is not that boring. Well it is still the first chapter. I'll try my best to make the story more appreciative. I'd love if you review but… **FLAMES WILL BE EXTINGUISHED!** XD


End file.
